Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical field of display technology, and in particular to a bezel structure of a touch screen, a touch screen having the bezel structure, a display device having the touch screen, and a method for manufacturing the bezel structure of the touch screen.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of the touch screen industry, on the basis of market demand, a bezel portion of a touch screen tends to become a slim bezel.
Nowadays, metal wires are typically utilized as edge-routing wires in a surrounding bezel. Metal wires possess property of superior conductivity, narrow line width and low electrical resistance, fulfilling requirements for a slim bezel. However, due to non-transparent property of metallic material, and in consideration of appearance requirements, a bezel-free touch screen may not be realized in case that metal wires function as edge-routing wires. Slim-bezel touch screen products which may be producible with metal wires mainly comprises mobile-phone touch screens of 2-3 mm width, TPC/NB touch screens with a width on the order of 5 mm, and MNT touch screen with a width on the order of 10 mm.
Currently, in all commercially available OGS (One Glass Solution) products, metal wires are adopted as edge-routing wires. However, such products as mentioned above still fail to be implemented to be bezel-free; and as to a portion of small-sized products, a slimmest bezel may only be manufactured with a width on the order of 2 mm.
There is demand for bezel-free touch screens in the prior art.